


Firecracker

by LokiismyfavouriteAvenger



Series: Tom and Liv [4]
Category: British Actor RPF, Hiddles - Fandom, Professor Hiddles, Professor Tom - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston AU - Fandom
Genre: AU, Anger, Character Growth, Cute, Ex, Ex Girlfriend, F/M, Feels, Fighting, Fluff, Funny, Gaining Confidence, Hiddles AU, Hiddles with a beard, Hiddles with glasses, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Meeting an Ex, New Relationship, No Angst, Party, RPF AU, Smut, bitch, cuteness, ex fwb, growing closer, professor!tom, smut with feels, soft smut, teddy bear hiddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger/pseuds/LokiismyfavouriteAvenger
Summary: Tom and Liv are invited to a birthday party. As it happens, one of Tom's exes is attending as well - and she wants Tom back! However, Liv has a strong opinion on that.
Relationships: Professor Hiddleston/OFC, Professor Tom/OFC, Tom Hiddleston/OFC
Series: Tom and Liv [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697257
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Firecracker

**Author's Note:**

> Tom and Liv are back! I hope you're as happy to see them again as I am! I love writing them.  
> That said, I feel like I should explain one thing: Liv is not obese or something like that. She's probably 10, 15 kilos too heavy, but that's it.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and leave me a comment!
> 
> Many thanks @we_dreamerz for beta-ing.
> 
> *** This can be read as a standalone fic, though it's recommended to read Much Ado About Something first.***

When Tom told her about the party, Liv became instantly nervous. There would be many people she didn’t know who knew Tom and were curious about his new girlfriend. What if they had known his old girlfriends – those tall, willowy model-types he used to date? Would they mock him or make fun of her behind her back?

She calmed down when he told her that several people she already knew would be there as well, like his long-time friend and famous barrister slash dandy Craig or the other people she’d met at the dinner party in March when they had all been forced to spend the night at Craig’s due to a snowstorm. So that was something.

As it was a fancy birthday party with almost one hundred guests, she’d have to wear an evening dress. She asked Tom if he’d mind if she wore the same dark green dress she’d been wearing at the Christmas party when they’d had so much fun. Tom didn’t mind. On the contrary, he smiled salaciously and told her that he couldn’t wait to see her in that dress again since she’d looked so gorgeous during the Christmas party; but, at the time he hadn’t had the courage to tell her so. She smiled back at him.

Tom’s reaction calmed her a bit. The party was at the end of September, so they’d been together for more than three months at the time. She couldn’t suppress a grin as she reminisced about another of Craig’s dinner parties in August. She’d been holding Tom’s hand when Craig opened the door. Of course, Craig had known that they’d finally found each other as he had played a part in Tom’s preparation for that spectacular rooftop date that had sealed the deal, but they had not anticipated his delighted expression and his heartfelt congratulations.

Steph, a mutual friend of Craig and Tom who’d been present at the snowstorm-y night as well, merely commented their new relationship with “took you long enough”.

That evening had been so pleasant, and now, as they made their way to the party in Tom’s car, Liv was surprised to find that she was actually looking forward to seeing her new acquaintances again. She smiled to herself and took Tom’s hand. He flashed a grin and squeezed her hand in return. 

When they pulled up at the country estate, barely an hour’s drive from Tom’s house in London, Liv’s jaw dropped. It was an enormous house, somewhere between a chateaux and a mansion, with large, lush gardens and a beautifully manicured lawn surrounding it. A few guests who had a longer access route would be spending the night, but most of the Londoners would call a cab or drive back themselves.

Liv, arm hooked under Tom’s, was relieved when she spotted Craig in the background while they were being greeted by the host, a friend of Tom’s, though not a very close one.

Craig made his way over to them as soon as possible.

“Good to see you two, how are you?” he asked politely, kissing Liv on both cheeks and clapping a hand on Tom’s shoulder.

“Good, very good, and you?” Tom replied.

“Very good as well, thank you. Tom, I must warn you. Joan is here,” he said directly.

Liv looked at Tom. Who was Joan?

Tom’s face fell before he caught himself again.

“Who invited her of all people?” he asked, and Liv became more and more curious and a little worried.

“As I understood it, she was not invited at all, but heard about this gathering from Jerry – you know how he is – and decided she would have to come along. He may have slipped that you are attending as well,” Craig said.

Okay, this was enough.

“Who’s Joan?” Liv asked bluntly.

Tom took a deep breath while Craig raised an eyebrow, obviously interested in the exchange happening in front of him.

“Darling, Joan is an ex of mine, if you can call it that. We… We had a friends-with-benefits-arrangement for a while. We were both single at the time, but there was no connection beyond the… carnal aspect. She ended it when she moved on to a famous football player whose name I won’t mention, but two months later, she appeared on my doorstep again. We… well. I was still single at the time, so… the important thing is, she started to follow me around and wanted me to let her live with me, but I refused. I ended it all soon after that, but she was a bit persistent and kept showing up from time to time. Nothing ever happened again between us, though. Later, I found out that she was broke because she had spent all her money on an Aston Martin she couldn’t afford and had managed to wreck and was looking for a well-off guy to spoil her and let her live with him. I hope she’s over all of this,” he mumbled.

“Good God, that sounds like a bad telenovela,” Liv mumbled.

“You forgot to mention that she is the worst kind of person, Tom. Believe me, Liv, she is aggravating and frustrating and … oh dear,” she heard Craig say and then a tall, thin, gorgeous blonde with huge and obviously fake tits swept past her, trailed by an enormous cloud of cheap perfume and threw herself into Tom’s arms.

“Tom! It’s so good to see you! I can’t wait to catch up with you!” she gushed a bit too shrilly, pressing her boobs against his chest.

“Hello Joan. Liv, this is Joan. Joan, this is my girlfriend, Liv,” Tom managed to wriggle out of her grasp and instead picked up Liv’s hand and planted a kiss on the back of it before proceeding to passive-aggressive hand-holding.

Liv had to chase away the unwanted pictures that popped into her mind of Joan’s long legs entangled with Tom’s; her fake balloon tits pressed into his face.

Joan looked Liv over, from tip to toe and then she laughed.

“Tom, this isn’t a piggy party!” she said.

“The fuck?” Liv said at the same time as Tom, looking furious, exclaimed “I beg your pardon?” and if Liv hadn’t known better, she could have sworn that she heard Craig, pompous, posh, eloquent Craig, mumble the word “bitch”.

After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Joan giggled.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, you’re serious?” she asked, mock concerned.

Liv narrowed her eyes, ready to reply when Tom spoke up.

“You’ll excuse us, Joan. Have a nice evening,” he said, and Liv felt his hand at the small of her back, gently pushing her in the direction of the garden where some other guests were talking.

When they were outside, Tom turned to Liv but before he could say anything, she shushed him.

“Seriously, Tom, how could you? I mean she’s… I mean I see her _looks_ , but she’s nasty! I mean… yeah. I guess you’re just a man after all,” he mumbled, feeling oddly defeated.

She knew she sometimes mentally put Tom on a pedestal. Of course, he had a past, and she knew that occasionally, he’d been quite the cad. Still, it hurt to be reminded of him being with other women. Women who were much better looking than her, in her opinion, though Joan’s unnatural cleavage was a _bit_ much.

He gently grabbed both her upper arms.

“Liv, listen. I was with her more than five years ago. I was single, I just wanted to have some fun and a good time. We never… talked much. And I have moved on to someone much better,” he explained, trying to charm his way out of the uncomfortable conversation.

Liv let go of the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Yeah, okay. I just… You know I’m nervous about this party and all these people and running into an ex of yours who turns out to be a beautiful, total bitch with ginormous fake tits isn’t helping. I know how much of a breast man you are,” she said, unable to look him in the eye. Instead, she focused on the tips of her shoes.

Tom placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head up, so she had no choice but to meet his gaze.

“Liv, I’m here with you. You’re my girlfriend, and no woman here will change that, alright?”

She swallowed hard and nodded.

“Good. Come now, let’s find something to eat,” he said, taking her hand in his and leading her towards the room where the salad buffet was set.

Liv didn’t feel very hungry anymore. On the contrary, she had a slightly sick feeling she was trying to suppress. Unwanted images of Joan and Tom in bed together were floating through her mind. She couldn’t help it.

During dinner, Tom tried to lighten the mood, but Liv wasn’t feeling it. She was lost in thought, wondering if she was good enough to keep his interest if he had dated women who looked like that.

Well, not dated - fucked.

Nevertheless, he _could_ date women who looked like that if he _wanted_ to.

She had a bit too much white wine with dinner and started to ignore Tom in favour of Craig who was sitting at her other side. She was sure he had an idea what was going on, but he didn’t show it and she was grateful for it.

Craig made her giggle and laugh a lot that evening.

When Tom excused himself to go to the loo, she just waved him away. However, when he didn’t return after twenty minutes, she got up to look for him. Craig insisted on coming with her. She wasn’t sure why he did that, but she suspected he thought she was probably a bit too drunk.

He was wrong, though. She had drunk several glasses of white wine at the beginning of their dinner but had switched to water during the main course. The comforting buzz of the alcohol had evaporated, just as the wonderfully tired feeling had. On the contrary, Liv felt very much awake and alert. The cool breeze that came in through the open windows helped a lot.

They looked for Tom at the toilets downstairs. When they didn’t find him, they made their way to the first floor and it wasn’t long before Liv heard voices: Tom’s and Joan’s. It sounded like they were arguing.

“But Tom! You can’t be serious with her! I mean _look_ at her, she’s… I don’t even know where to begin!” Joan’s shrill and slightly whiny voice came from a more or less hidden corner.

Liv didn’t approach them and signalled for Craig to stay back. She was mildly surprised when he did what she’d asked. Peeking around the corner, she spotted them both: Joan had trapped Tom in a corner and was standing much too close for Liv’s liking.

“I _am_ serious. Very serious. Joan, we were just fuck buddies and you know that. More than five years ago! I feel things for Liv I never felt for you. I’m sorry if this is a harsh truth to you, but that’s the way it is. And again, the two of us _never_ were a _couple_ in the first place. I don’t know what your problem is,” he said, trying and failing to get past her.

“Oh, come on, she can’t be good in the sack! Remember how we used to fuck? The things I let you do to me and I did to you? She can’t be as good as I am,” Joan tried.

Liv had to refrain from gagging.

“Stop this now and let me through. There’s nothing between us, Joan. Nothing. I’m with Liv and we are very happy together. She’s a great woman, gentle, witty, caring, funny, intelligent and sexy as hell. I won’t talk to you about what we’re doing in the sack, but I’m much more than satisfied, thank you very much. Now let me through!” Tom said firmly, but Joan caged him in, placing her hands on the wall left and right of him.

Liv felt her face burning. Tom said all those nice things about her, and she’d been a total ass the whole evening! He was happy with her! She was a great woman! And he found her sexy! These things weren’t new to her as he verbalized them from time to time, but it was somehow different when he said it to someone else.

“No, I won’t. And if you push me out of the way, I’ll tell everybody that you molested me. Come on, let’s have another go, a quickie somewhere, and you’ll see, you won’t miss her. Come here, Tom…” she tried to lean in, ready to kiss him.

And that was when Liv saw red. She rounded the corner in a blink.

“If you don’t let him go now, I’ll drag you away from him by your cheap extensions,” she growled, barely recognizing her own voice.

“Liv!” Tom exclaimed at the same time as Joan said “Piggy!”. Their tone of voice couldn’t have been more different.

“You threaten me? Really? Oh, come on, Piggy, you’re not fit to hold a candle to me,” Joan snarled.

“Is that meant as an insult? You know that pigs are remarkably smart and sweet, right? But they can also make a body disappear. Oh, and they taste delicious. So, thank you, I guess,” she said, taking another step towards the woman whose eyes she desperately wanted to scratch out.

She was rambling, what she was saying didn’t make any sense. Liv didn’t remember if she’d ever been this angry before. The insults… ah, well, she’d cope with that. But Joan threatening Tom, that was going too far.

“Now leave him alone. I warn you. I have the yellow belt in karate, I’ll kick your ass!” Liv barked at the surprised looking woman.

She thought she’d look ridiculous, her stance aggressive, leaning forward, hands balled to fists. However, she must have been more frightening than she anticipated for Joan held up her hands in surrender.

“Fine. You know what? Fine! Tom, enjoy your time with her. You’ll see, one day, that this was the wrong decision. I won’t be waiting for you. You know… this party sucks anyways. I’m off,” she threw her head back and stalked past Liv, who had to resist the urge to jump at her and Craig, who watched Liv with a raised eyebrow. Was that admiration in his gaze?

Liv had no time to think about it, because Tom grabbed her hand and dragged her with him.

Shit. Was he angry? He seemed angry.

“Tom, wait, I’m sorry, I didn’t really… Tom, where are we going?” she asked, but he didn’t answer. Instead, he tried door after door, grumbling when he found them locked.

Finally, a door towards the end of the hallway opened. Tom pulled Liv inside and slammed the door shut.

They were in a storage room with a tiny, dusty window, stacked chairs everywhere, an empty table pushed up against the wall. The light was coming from a single naked light bulb dangling from the ceiling.

Liv desperately turned to Tom, who towered over her.

“Tom, I didn’t th… mmph!” she exclaimed when his hungry mouth met hers.

The kiss was hard and urgent, almost desperate, Tom’s tongue forcefully entering her mouth. His hands went to her hips, holding her close. She threw her hands around his neck, holding on to him. Tom urged her backwards towards the empty table that was situated against the wall, never breaking the kiss. When Liv stood in front of it, he effortlessly lifted her on top.

His lips left hers, wandering down her throat before he nibbled on the lobe of her ear.

“You’re a fierce little firecracker, aren’t you?” he asked, biting the soft skin below her ear.

Liv moaned, turning her head to give him better access. He’d liked her reaction, then? He’d…. been turned on by it!?

Apparently so, because he was pulling her dress up, stroking along her legs that soon were bare to his eyes. He looked down and groaned.

“You’re wearing hold-ups? The whole evening, you’ve been wearing these and I had no idea?” he asked, his fingers stroking along the spot where her skin was bare above the seams.

“They are more comfortable than tights,” Liv replied, feeling silly explaining her choice of clothing in a moment like this.

Tom huffed a laugh and kissed her again, his hands wandering higher on her legs.

“I have to have you,” he whispered against her lips.

One of his fingers sneaked underneath her panties and Liv gasped when she felt his touch. Tom groaned as well. She was more than ready for him.

“Do we need a condom?” he asked, nuzzling her neck.

Her eyes closed, head thrown back, Liv answered.

“No. Five days ‘till my period. We’re fine,” she replied breathlessly.

“Thank God, because I don’t have one with me!”

He quickly pulled down his zipper and shoved his trousers and boxers down a tad, so his hard cock sprang free. Then, he was fumbling with Liv’s underwear.

“What on earth is this? Are you wearing two panties?” he asked incredulously when he struggled to pull the crotch aside.

Liv was blushing furiously.

“I’m wearing shape-wear to keep some of my wobbly parts in check,” she replied.

She knew how difficult to handle her panty girdles were.

“I don’t know if this will wo… oooh!” she moaned.

“Got it!” Tom exclaimed, throwing back his head.

He’d managed to wedge his cock past the firm fabric and penetrate her. He caught her lips in another urgent kiss, rutting into her, his hips pistoning.

“I won’t… ah! I can’t hold back long,” he warned her, moving faster and faster.

“Then don’t,” Liv said and that was all he needed.

Tom held her close, his strokes starting to stutter and become uneven before he came with a shout, his eyes closed, and his head thrown back. Liv was watching him, admiring the gorgeous man who’d just taken his pleasure from her. He pushed a few more times and then he looked down at her, smiling shyly.

“Sorry. I couldn’t… I… Give me a moment,” he panted, kissing her again with fervour.

He slowly pulled back, taking a few deep breaths. She winced when she felt his spend leaking from her opening.

“You didn’t… you didn’t finish, did you?” he asked, and she shook her head.

“No, but it’s okay,” she said.

Tom’s face fell. He looked almost angry.

“It’s not. And I won’t leave my woman unsatisfied,” he stated.

With that, his agile fingers went to work. He used one hand to hold back the obstinate panties, the other one dancing through her folds, finding all the spots that made her feel good. Liv was leaning back, her head resting against the wall, holding herself up on her forearms. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but at this moment, she didn’t care.

Tom’s fingers did unspeakable things to her core. He knew exactly where to touch her to drive her wild. Her hips started to undulate, her breath coming quicker and quicker. She was gasping and moaning, and Tom’s sinfully beautiful voice uttering encouraging words brought her higher and higher.

“Come on, that’s it, come on, Liv. Does that feel good? Hm? Come on, cum for me, my darling, yes, that’s it!” he kept whispering to her.

And with a gasp, she was there, seeing white. He eased her through her release, slowing his movements until he merely palmed her. Liv opened her eyes and when she saw him looking at her with such a loving expression, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss. She was breathing heavily when they finally pulled apart. Tom still held her panties off with one hand while grabbing a tissue from his pocket and cleaning her up with it. When he finally removed his left hand, he winced and grimaced.

“I think I’m going to lose a finger. How can you wear these things?” he asked, and Liv burst into laughter.

Tom joined her, leaning into her and hugging her to his chest.

“I guess you’ll have to try one on to see what it feels like,” she said jokingly.

Tom pulled back, looking deadly serious.

“I will. And then I’ll likely insist that you never wear them again.”

She giggled again and he joined her, cleaning himself and pulling his trousers up again.

“I have another question for you, though. Liv… the yellow belt??” he asked, the corners of his mouth twitching as he tried to suppress more laughter.

Liv snorted.

“I don’t know where that came from. I just thought… I can’t say black, and red doesn’t sound too realistic either, so I had to come up with a colour quickly. Yellow isn’t very good, is it?” she asked, biting her lips.

Tom burst into laughter.

“No. It’s not very good, but I don’t think she knows that,” he said and then became serious again. He leaned forward, looking Liv right in the eye.

“Listen, I… there’s nothing, and there never will be, it’s…” he stopped when she clamped her hand over his mouth.

“Stop. I heard what you said about me, about us. I… I want to apologise for behaving like I did all evening. I was a bit… intimidated by her looks and… it’s… difficult,” Liv tried to explain herself.

“No need for an apology,” Tom said, pushing a strand of hair out of her face, thankfully with his left hand.

“You should go wash your hands,” Liv said.

Tom grinned and nodded.

“I should,” he said, then continued, looking at her, worryingly.

“Liv, I… I hope I wasn’t too rough with you, I just… I lost control a bit,” he admitted sheepishly, looking at the tips of his shoes.

“Don’t you dare apologise for that! It was really hot,” she said, blushing again.

He looked at her.

“Yeah?”

“Hell, yeah!”

He smiled.

Liv hopped down from the table she’d been perched on and stood very close to Tom, looking up at him.

“Soooo, … you were turned on when I got all angry and bossy?” she asked, hoping it didn’t sound silly but at least a little seductive.

Apparently, it did. She could see Tom’s Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed.

“Hell, yeah,” he repeated her words huskily.

She giggled.

“Good to know. Come on now, let’s get your hands clean and then… let’s enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?” she asked, pulling Tom by his sleeve out of the room.

Craig grinned when they emerged into the garden after their tryst, but he didn’t say anything. As Liv hadn’t eaten much, they first looked for snacks and a glass of wine for her before joining a few others at the karaoke machine and afterwards continuing to the dance floor.

They had a great evening, spending a lot of time on the dance floor, going from silly Saturday Night Fever routines and Gangnam Style via exaggerated jumping and flailing limbs to barely legal rubbing against each other. The tension that had held them back all evening was gone.

~~~~~

When they finally got home at half past six in the morning, Liv was napping in the car and Tom was exhausted. As he parked in the garage, he looked at the sleeping woman in the passenger seat. He’d been surprised at how well she’d reacted to their impulsive shag, but then again, she was always full of surprises. The memory of her, all angry and threatening Joan did strange things to his loins. In that moment, she’d been so passionate and sure of herself, devoid of all anxiety and fears for the opinion of others. He’d gotten another glimpse of the strong woman she really was, that he knew was a part of her.

And again, he realised how crazy about her he was. Smiling to himself, he gently woke her. He was looking forward to waking up next to her some time around noon after sleeping with her in his arms.


End file.
